Time Spiral
by kyurikochan
Summary: Rukia fell in love with him at first sight but he is the most cold and ruthless, using many ways to make her suffer. He also crushed Rukia's last wish. When everything Rukia held dear has been taken away, he will disappear without a trace. When he appears again, he will have no memories of the old one. Will sparks fly once more? IchiRuki. AU. On hiatus.
1. Prologue

A/N : My first not one shot IchigoxRukia fanfic. I got this idea from a very wonderful book~ Sorry if OOCness & grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own BLEACH and some of the plot.

**Full summary **

Rukia fell in love with a guy at first sight but he is the most cold and ruthless person who treats her badly. He will use many ways to make her sick like leaving her out in the snow waiting for his arrival. He also crushed Rukia's last tiny wish. When everything Rukia held dear to has been taken away, he will disappear without a trace. When he appear once more, he will a different identity and no memories of his old identity. Is he the one that loves Rukia more than he loves himself? Do they really have to wait until they have disappear from each other's memories to be together or not?

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Tick Tock…"

"Tick Tock… Tick Tock…"

It felt like someone wearing high heels walking on the marble floor. No, it is just the clock on my room's wall ticking. I rest my head on the table while wandering off my thoughts again. I took a deep breath, my heart is feeling a bit nervous about the tension.

"Hey, I love you…"

I heard the voice inside my head. Immediately, I shot my violet eyes open. There is no one in my room… Where exactly is that person talking?

"Who… who is talking?" I questioned.

"Rukia, I love you… You hear me?"

I shut my eyes again. My head keep on concentrating on the voice. The voice sounded a bit hoarse. It sounded like the person talked too much or it is like this due to tiredness. I don't know why, I seem to feel the warmness of his breath. I also feel the sadness inside that person's voice.

"Who… Who are you…?" I muttered.

I shot my violet eyes open once again. All I see is my room's wall and I'm still resting my head on my table. I shut my eyes again. I don't really understand why, this is the first time I heard that person's voice. But that voice makes me feel comfortable and safe. I feel like shutting my eyes to see that person's face.

I keep feeling that person is near me. I suddenly feel that warmness had disappeared. All I can hear now is the never changing tick tock sound. The air only has the cold taste of melted snow.

My heart is suddenly filled with a great sadness, it hurts so much. I don't know why I can't stand it. I can feel some tears rolling down my cheek. Then, I woke up.

I saw my Chappy printed curtains closing my view of the night sky while the wind is blowing in. I felt a bit cold. So I got up and close the window.

I've already forgotten how many times I've dream about this. Sometimes my I have many weird thoughts too. It happens to me while sitting in the bus or while in class. Once I wander off my thoughts, this so called dream of mine will always pop out from the corner of my mind. I feel like it is telling me to not forget this so called dream of mine.

It does not have a starting nor an ending. It is like a movie which started halfway. It is like I suddenly went in the cinema and left urgently without seeing the starting nor ending of the movie. All my mind remembers is a broken image.

I still even remember my 16th birthday, one guy said "I love you" to me. He said it 99 times. I have never seen his face. Maybe he appear in my dream before, but I don't remember anything. All I remember that is his voice sounded a bit hoarse. His voice sounded sad too, but still that voice of his make me feel safe and comfortable.

I don't know what this indicates but that kind of sadness even though it is just in my dream, I can really feel it. I suddenly have this feeling that this so called dream of mine will never be forgotten. It is always in my mind, when I almost forget about it, it will tell me...

"Hey, I'm still here, Midget?"

"Hey, I love you. Midget."

The nerve of that guy calling me 'midget'. My eyebrows twitched slightly. I open my Chappy printed curtains and look at the beautiful white moon in the night sky. The moonlight felt so cold to me.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N : My first not one shot IchigoxRukia fanfic. I got this idea from a very wonderful book~ Sorry if OOCness & grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own BLEACH and some of the plot.

**Full summary**

Rukia fell in love with a guy at first sight but he is the most cold and ruthless person who treats her badly. He will use many ways to make her sick like leaving her out in the snow waiting for his arrival. He also crushed Rukia's last tiny wish. When everything Rukia held dear to has been taken away, he will disappear without a trace. When he appear once more, he will a different identity and no memories of his old identity. Is he the one that loves Rukia more than he loves himself? Do they really have to wait until they have disappear from each other's memories to be together or not?

**Review Response**

Kurosaki Uryuu- Well of course there is :P

**Special thanks to**

IchiRuki4evah

Zangetsu50

* * *

><p>"Girl… Girl… Can you hear me? Please wake up!"<p>

It is so noisy… I can hear many different sounds. I opened my violet eyes and I saw a man with tribal tattoos.

"Phew…" That man let out a sigh of relief. Then his face was full of worry. He spoke again, "Girl, are you alright?"

My mind is so blurry. I put my hand on my forehead and said, "Yes, I'm fine. "

Suddenly I realized something weird. His face was so close to mind and his hand is on my back. I just realized that I'm in his arms. There are many people surrounding us. Flustered, I immediately pushed him away.

"Don't touch me you pervert !"

"S-Sorry !" He gave me a sheepish smile.

I got up from my position. Those people realized there was nothing to see so they all left the area. I wanted to go to the library today. Now I remember, when I was crossing the road I got hit by a car. After that, my vision went all black.

"Um… hey… Your library card…" That man put my library card in my hands. His face is still full of guilt.

I'm now very sure he is the one who hit me with the car. I looked at him then I put my library card in my pocket.

"I'm very sorry." He gave me an apologetic look. "It is all my fault, I was in a hurry. My name is Abarai Renji. This is my phone number. If there is anything wrong my your health I'm willing to pay for your medical bills." He finished then he hand me a paper with his contact number.

I smiled slightly and said to him, "It is okay. It's not your fault. You did not mean it. "

"Aa… I'm really sorry." Renji said to me.

I smiled again and said, "See you next time then."

"Girl." He called me. "I'm the one who nearly hit you with the car but I'm not the one who saved you. Thank goodness that guy came and saved you." He continued his sentence then pointed at the guy who saved me.

Then, I looked at the place Renji is pointing. I saw orange. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I'm sure it is him. He is Kaien? How do I even know his name?

I looked over where he was standing again. This time, he looked at me. After a moment of silence, I walked toward where he was standing. Renji followed me after that. I gave him a polite smile and said, "Thank you for saving me. My name is Kuchiki Rukia but you can call me Rukia."

He gave me a cold look and a scowl. He then shove his hands to his pockets and said, "The name is Shiba… Shiba Kaien."

His name is Kaien. I keep on repeating his name in my heart. Kaien is very tall, more than 180cm I think. He has bright orange hair and mesmerizing features. I've never seen someone who looked so perfect before. Kaien and Renji looked so different. I did not realized how long I was staring at him. I become flustered. Kaien then turn his head and stared at me. I stared at his amber eyes for a quite a long time. He then broke the silence.

"Kuchiki Rukia, right?" He spoked.

"Yes…" I replied.

His furrowed his eyebrows and give me a cold look. He then turned his gaze away from me and said, "You should not be careless while crossing the road. Do you know what you are doing will bring people trouble? Because of you, I'm late for my class."

He gave me that look again. I'm slightly shocked. What did I do to offend him? I felt a pang of sadness inside my heart. He must really hate me.

"Hey! What you are saying is pretty rude." Renji the continued, "It is my fault. If I was more careful while driving, she would not have almost gotten hit! If you want to blame then blame me. Why must you say such mean words to her?"

"If you know you are wrong then shut up! Stop acting all righteous." Kaien replied and said coldly while his scowl deepening.

When Renji heard that his facial expression changed immediately, "What the hell did you say?"

I did not know what to do. Even though I just met Renji today, I am really grateful that he stepped out defend me. But the seeing Kaien like this hurts me so much. Renji balled up his fist and he looks like he is about to explode. Kaien just give him a cold stare and a deep scowl.

"Stop arguing, both of you idiots! This is all entirely my fault, understand? So you both just shut up and stop arguing already!" I yelled at them.

They were not listening to me. I felt so useless. I cannot even stop a fight. Seeing that they both are going to start a fight soon, out of panic I pulled Kaien's collar and yelled straight to his face, "It is entirely my fault! Stop fighting already."

Kaien stared at me with a shock expression on his face. He then pushed me away, "Get away from me!"

I felt someone supporting my back before I fall to the ground. It was Renji.

"You bastard!" Renji yelled at him.

I felt so surprise, I don't get why Kaien hate me so much. Kaien is still scowling at Renji's remark while his fixed his gaze at me. I don't know if this is a misconception but his face suddenly showed the expression of sadness. Then that expression got replaced by another one.

You just know me for a day but why? Why do you hate me so much. I stared at his amber eyes. I feel like there is a glass in between us. He is making me feel butterflies in my stomach again.

"As I said before, people like you. Stop giving trouble to others." Kaien said.

I did not say anything. There is no need for that because what I say can't get through that stubborn brain of his. I must have seen wrongly though. Kaien hates me so much, why will he feel hurt when I fall?

"If you really want to thank me…" Kaien suddenly spoke.

I raise my head and look and him, he don't even have a single expression on his face.

"Then do this for me." He took out a black book after finishing his sentence. He got a pen and wrote something then he tore the paper from the book and gave it to me.

"Tomorrow morning, come here and find me."

I took the paper, Kaien then left after that. I stared at the paper for a moment, "Creative Pottery Room" is written there. This place sounded very familiar to me, but I don't remember where. I raise my head up once again, I see Kaien walking to wherever he is going. His walking pace is very fast too. In my sight, he becomes tinier and farther away from me. Kaien looks so lonely…

While I was wandering off my thoughts, I heard someone calling me.

"Rukia, why don't I sent you home? It is getting pretty late. Forget about the bastard."

"Thanks." I gave Renji a small smile.

Perhaps today is my lucky day… Or maybe not.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N : My first not one shot IchigoxRukia fanfic. I got this idea from a very wonderful book~ Sorry if OOCness & grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own BLEACH and some of the plot.

**Full summary**

Rukia fell in love with a guy at first sight but he is the most cold and ruthless person who treats her badly. He will use many ways to make her sick like leaving her out in the snow waiting for his arrival. He also crushed Rukia's last tiny wish. When everything Rukia held dear to has been taken away, he will disappear without a trace. When he appear once more, he will a different identity and no memories of his old identity. Is he the one that loves Rukia more than he loves himself? Do they really have to wait until they have disappear from each other's memories to be together or not?

**Review Response**

Kurosaki Uryuu- Read to find out. :P Thanks :D

Pigsisinthesky - Well thanks ^^. About your guess you have to keep reading to find out xD The book is called 《时光螺旋》沙罗 著. Like I told you in the PM (:

Yienn Roung - Thank you (:

**Special thanks to**

IchiRuki4evah

Zangetsu50

Thornspike

* * *

><p>When I got home, the sky is already dark. I stood outside my house door. I really like the night sky, so I raise my head and look at it. During the winter, the night usually comes faster. I keep on staring at the night sky.<p>

"Rukia-san?"

I heard that voice behind me. I turned my head around, and then I saw Ishida. Actually I don't even need to turn my head around to know it is him. Ishida Uryuu is my neighbour and childhood friend. I used to go to his house and play. He has shiny black hair and blue orbs.

"What are you looking at? You seem so strange, Rukia-san." Uryuu walks closer to me and stood beside me. He then followed my actions and raise his head up to see the night sky.

"Is there something in the night sky that amuses you so, Rukia-san?"

"Hey..." I stared at him. Then I gave him a serious look, "I'm actually thinking of something important, Uryuu."

"Oh, what is it then, Rukia-san?"

"It is nothing, Uryuu." I smiled at him. Uryuu sweat dropped at my reply.

"Really?"

"Yes." I replied. Uryuu is a bookworm. His studies are also very excellent. He looks very handsome too. Sometimes he would tutor me. He always gets good grades in tests. Sometimes I would be dependent on him, all he needs to be near me, and then I will know I'm not alone. That is enough for me.

I'm dependent on him probably because I have less people around me. The situation I am in now is quite difficult. Uryuu is the only person I can turn to.

"What are you day dreaming about again, Rukia-san?" He then put his hand in front of and shake it up and down thus snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh nothing, Uryuu."

Then we both stopped talking. A moment of silence between us. He then broke the silence and said to me, "Always do your best, Rukia-san." He gave me a thumps up.

Uryuu is always like that, giving me moral support when I needed it most. From what I see, Uryuu is a perfect human being. I remember when school just started, many girls were jealous of me because I'm close to Uryuu. When they know I'm just Uryuu's neighbour and nothing more, their attitude towards me is like a 180 degree change. In order for them to pass their love letters to Uryuu, they will find some ways to please me, so I would help them to pass it to him. It is so weird that I've known him so long, yet I've never fell for him. Uryuu feels the same too. Our relationship can never be more than best friends.

It is getting late, I bid goodbye to Uryuu and went into my house.

"I'm home,Otou-sama!" said I as I took of my shoes.

"Welcome home, Rukia."

"Otou-sama, I'm sorry I came home late today. I had some things to do."

My father nodded his head understandably. He knows I don't have a boyfriend. He does not like it when I stay at home too much. Actually my dad is also very exhausted. He has to work all day to raise our family. He is always someone I looked up too.

"Otou-sama… After a few days can Okaa-sama come home?" I asked out of curiosity. I hope I can hear good news from him instead of bad ones.

He raised his head and gave me small smile and said, "I've called the doctor today, Rukia. The doctor says Hisana's conditions are currently stable. She might be able to come home this Saturday and stay with us for two days."

"That is great news, Otou-sama!" I feel like jumping around happily right now. I cannot wait until Okaa-sama comes home.

Ever since that incident happened, my father and I had to stand strong and face the situation. My father and I would always take turns to take care of mother in the hospital. I hope to see my mother at home again and eating dinner together. I have never said all these words to father before but I'm sure he hopes for this too.

After talking to my father, I went back to my own room. I really could not help it so I took the note Kaien gave me and stare at it again. His writing is quite nice. Some people say you can judge one's personality by looking at their writing.

I remember he said that he is going to his class today, so he would bring his pen and black notebook with him. Kaien's face pops up in my head. His features are so mesmerizing especially those honey amber eyes of his. It is so captivating and breathtaking. After all that thinking I fell sound asleep.

I have a habit of waking up early but I've never woke up so early before. I opened my violet eyes. I touch the clock which is on my bedside. It is only 5.30am in the morning.

My head feels a bit woozy; I vaguely remember I had a dream last night. Many different images keep flashing in my head. One of the images is a hand holding on to mine. That person's hand was so warm. But still, I still cannot recall that person's face.

I've already woken up from that dream of mine but I still feel warm inside. Come to think of it, those feeling feel so clear to me. I touch the palm of my hand then I shook my head. I think the person who held my hand is the same person I keep on dreaming about.

Beside my alarm clock is the note Kaien gave me. The note sat quietly over there. I don't need to read the note again as I remember what is written on it, "Band-Aid Pottery Room". I stared at the note again while wandering off my thoughts.

Half an hour later, I left my house. The dining table has some breakfast I made for father. I left a note telling him I went out but I did not tell him where I'm going or for what reason. I think it is better that if father does not know.

Before I left home, I use the internet and Google search "Band-Aid Pottery Room". I remember I saw an interview about the "Band-Aid Pottery Room". The one being interviewed is the pottery room's manager. When the host ask where did the name 'Band-Aid' came from, the manager said the chairman's son gave the shop that name. Not only you can buy pottery in this pottery room, you can even make your own on too. Making pottery needs time. When making pottery, your heart would also calm down.

The chairman's son says, "'Band-Aid Pottery Room' can comfort one's heart."

That sentence left an impression in my memory. The pottery room is quite far from my house. I need to switch three buses to get there. When I reach my destination it is already around 9 'o' clock in the morning. I got down the bus and took a deep breath. There is some fog in front of me. I do not know why, I am feeling nervous. It is just meeting that carrot-top.

I feel like I want to turn back and head home but I took so many buses here. I might as well continue my journey to the pottery room. I saw a big sign with 'Band-Aid Pottery Room' written there. This must be it. I stared at the paper again to confirm it. I saw a great piece of open space. There is some small rooms on the side. The middle door is opened, I glanced inside. It is still early so there is not much customers. The workers are doing their job quietly.

Kaien is not here yet, I think. The backyard has some large wood piles placed there. I think I can sit over there, I thought. Hence, I walked over to the wood piles and sit there while waiting for Kaien to show up. I feel the cold wind blowing. My hand is freezing literally. I keep on sneezing due to the cold weather; I'm starting to regret that I did not bring my gloves. I keep on glancing at the alley hoping Kaien would come. I've glance at the alley many times but still no sign of the carrot-top. I wonder what time would he come… Since he says he want to meet me here, I believe he will come.

I shoved my hands into my pockets to withstand the cold but my pockets are also cold. I sighed. I prayed silently that the sun will come out again.

Time went by so quickly, I'm already lazy to check the time. Kaien still has not come yet. I'm freezing in this cold weather. There is a coffee shop near here but I'm afraid when I go there Kaien will arrive. I might as well sit here and wait.

There are some customers coming to this pottery room. They all look like they are familiar with this place. They keep giving me weird looks like I'm crazy. I'm sure they will wonder why in such a cold weather there is a girl is sitting outside. Time keep passing, I'm freezing in this terribly cold weather. My face it felt like it has already turned to ice.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N : My first not one shot IchigoxRukia fanfic. I got this idea from a very wonderful book~ Sorry if OOCness & grammar mistakes.

**Disclaimer :** I don't own BLEACH and some of the plot.

**Full summary**

Rukia fell in love with a guy at first sight but he is the most cold and ruthless person who treats her badly. He will use many ways to make her sick like leaving her out in the snow waiting for his arrival. He also crushed Rukia's last tiny wish. When everything Rukia held dear to has been taken away, he will disappear without a trace. When he appear once more, he will a different identity and no memories of his old identity. Is he the one that loves Rukia more than he loves himself? Do they really have to wait until they have disappear from each other's memories to be together or not?

**Review Response**

Kurosaki Uryuu- I like long :P And bear with Ishida calling Rukia 'Rukia-san' XP Haha

Pigsisinthesky - Thank you :D

Izu-chan018- Thanks X)

**Special thanks to**

IchiRuki4evah

Zangetsu50

Thornspike

Jessai

Izu-chan018

* * *

><p>My body feels so numb. I feel like my whole body is turning to ice. Suddenly I felt someone put something on me. It feels so warm. I turn my head around to see who it is. I notice that he has tribal tattoos everywhere and spiky red hair. Oh I remember, this is the guy I met yesterday, Abarai Renji.<p>

"I'm sure if you keep waiting like this you'll catch a cold, Rukia." Renji then furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Kaien that bastard! He let you wait for so long and it is freezing out here!

"Eh? Hello, Renji. What a coincidence… What time is it now?

"It is 11.15am now." Renji is obviously in a bad mood, "You have waited for him for around 3 hours and 5 minutes already."

"Wait… "I suddenly realized something weird, "How do you know how long I waited? Don't tell me you…"

Renji was shocked by the question then he scratched his head nervously, "Er… Rukia… Don't be mad… Actually I was following you secretly… I just worried! I have no bad intentions!"

I looked at Renji's face while he was still scratching his head nervously and said, "I'm not really angry, Renji…"

I don't know why when he call me 'Rukia', I felt like I already known him for a long time. I don't know why I saw a sad look on his face. In that moment, I felt like I saw that carrot top's cold look.

"I'm sure that bastard Kaien stood you up, Rukia. Why don't I send you home?" Renji said while gritting his teeth angrily.

I shook my head and said, "I feel like waiting a bit more longer. I'm sure Kaien will come."

Renji stared at me for a while. He sighed. He has already given up persuading me. Renji sit next to me while I wait for Kaien to come. Time passes so quickly… The clock has already strike 12. Kaien… He has not arrived yet. What is taken him so long? I'm starting to lose my patients.

"That bastard told you to wait for him here during the morning right? It is already afternoon, he still has not come! Rukia come let me send you home." Renji gritted his teeth real hard.

I looked at Renji for a while, I know he is angry but I don't know why I want to wait for the bastard. I did not bother to listen to Renji's attempts of persuasion. I kept thinking… Maybe Kaien is feeling unwell or he had to do something more important first? I'm sure he will come. I'm sure of it. I have no idea why I keep on helping him to think of excuses.

"Renji, are you hungry? Why don't you head home first? Perhaps Kaien is already is already on his way here."

Renji looked at me with a blank look. He seems like he is thinking, "The time is already late, you really think he is gonna come?"

He then let out a sigh. "I'm not gonna force you, Rukia. I'll get going first then." Renji said as he walks off.

When he left I just realized that I have his coat with me. Oh well, might as well return it to him next time since I have his contact number.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N : My first not one shot IchigoxRukia fanfic. I got this idea from a very wonderful book~ Sorry if OOCness & grammar mistakes. I'm really sorry for extremely late update. -bows 90 degrees- Please read and review. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own BLEACH and some of the plot.

**Review Response**

Lawrence Haggerty : Thanks for offering your help but sadly I can't view your e-mail.

**Special thanks to those who put this story on faves or alerts. :D**

**Full summary **

Rukia fell in love with a guy at first sight but he is the most cold and ruthless person who treats her badly. He will use many ways to make her sick like leaving her out in the snow waiting for his arrival. He also crushed Rukia's last tiny wish. When everything Rukia held dear to has been taken away, he will disappear without a trace. When he appear once more, he will a different identity and no memories of his old identity. Is he the one that loves Rukia more than he loves himself? Do they really have to wait until they have disappear from each other's memories to be together or not?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

In order to kill some time, I started staring at the pottery shop which was located right in front of me. The first time when I came here, the name of the pottery shop, "Band-Aid" has never let me felt disappointed. Even though it is very different from what I imagined yet I still feel that it is a very fascinating place.

I see some figures coming to the pottery shop from time to time while I was waiting for that carrot top to show up which he haven't. I sighed inwardly. I started to try guessing the figures' identities and what is the purpose of them coming to this pottery shop. I wonder is it really like what the chairman's son said. It should be for healing wounds. After many train of thoughts running through my mind, I suddenly hear the sound of footsteps which is becoming clearer and clearer.

"Rukia!"

I immediately snapped out from thinking. It's that guy called Abarai Renji. What is he doing here again?

"Hey, drink this. Be careful as it is still hot." said Renji as he handed me a cup of drink.

When I was about to react, I realized that I was holding a cup of hot chocolate. Not only this, he brought hot chocolate for me.

"Drink quickly." Renji said to me while grinning.

He probably ran his way here as I can hear him panting tiredly. He seems like he doesn't mind at all. He even said to me that if my hot chocolate goes cold, he'll get a hot new one for me. I stared at his serious expression and said, "Hey Renji… You bought all the drink shop's hot chocolate?"

He didn't respond me except from grinning from ear to ear. When I wanted to say something to Renji, I suddenly saw Kaien behind of Renji.

Yes, it is Kaien! He came. I had this feeling he would come because I doubt that he would simply ask me to come here. I'm certain he came here late because he had something up.

Kaien smiled lifting his corner lip. That smile seems somewhat ironic. It feels like he is going to say a lot of harsh words. I don't know why but I saw complex emotions on his face, the look of sadness appeared again and in a blink of an eye his emotions changed to pleased and satisfied like his wish came true or something.

Seeing my unusual expression, Renji turned around and saw Kaien. He was mad at Kaien. I could practically see smoke coming out from Renji's head.

"Hey! Did you know what time is it now huh? It is freaking 12 'o' clock in the afternoon! Making Rukia wait in this kind of weather and temperature! You want to get Rukia sick huh? You bastard…" Renji clenched his fist.

Renji continue to blame Kaien for making me wait for such a long time. I felt like running to Kaien but I didn't want to overexert my leg because my injury from few years back hasn't healed completely yet. So Instead of running, I walked slowly towards him. Under Kaien's steady gaze, I hate that my leg isn't so well right now.

"Er… Hi Kaien." I finally reached Kaien's side but I didn't know what to say so I greeted him. It was kinda awkward.

"You waited for a long time?" Kaien glanced at me while asking.

Kaien… Is he concern about me?

I quickly fought the blush of my face then shook my head and said, "Not long… I just reached here…"

"What has just arrived? Rukia waited for you for almost four freaking hours!" Renji yelled at Kaien while clenching his fist hard.

I wanted to stop Renji from yelling but it seems that I was too late. So I just stared at the ground with embarrassment.

"Ahaha…" Kaien chuckled with coldness in his tone. "The time now is not bad. It is almost the same as the result I estimated. All right, the game is over and now I shall announce the results. Kuchiki Rukia, I was only toying with you to see how long you could wait."

I was stunned by his words. It is like I couldn't understand a single word he said to me. It is the Japanese I always heard turned into some foreign language I don't know. I am unable to distinguish the meaning behind those cold and harsh words. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for saying that he tricked me and fell into this plan of his. I restrained myself for doing so. Kaien's look of satisfaction and pleasure was gone for a millisecond then that expression was back again.

"Tomorrow I will come again and wait for you here." Kaien said while he has the playful expression on his face. Then he noticed the cup of hot chocolate I was holding then said, "Oh, I was feeling kinda cold. Thanks."

He took the cup from me and our fingers touched accidentally. His hands were so cold. A million times colder than the harsh words he says to me.

"Kaien...You bastard!" Renji suddenly yelled and dashed towards Kaien.

I hastily turn my back to stop him. I can see that his face was burning red due to anger. I understand that Renji is mad at Kaien but I don't want him to hurt Kaien.

"Renji… Please don't…" I quickly pleaded Renji to stop.

After Renji heard me pleading for him to stop, he immediately stopped but his face showed the expression of sadness. It is like saying that he stopped not because he wasn't angry anymore but is because the tone I used when I pleaded him to stop. But I have forgotten to pay attention to these things. Instead, my eyes quickly scanned around to see if Kaien was still around but he is already gone. Only some people in the pottery shop heard some commotion so they stuck their head out looking checking out if anything happened.

After that Renji and I went back to our respective living area. I wonder what does that carrot top Kaien wants with me? Why does he want me to meet him again?


End file.
